MIDnight SNaCk
by Dragon of the Underworld
Summary: NaruHina One-shot, Unable to sleep both Naruto and Hinata realize the reason is because they are hungry. Rated M big time for explicit scene.


_The characters that appear in this story __**belong to Kishimoto and so does Naruto.**_

**_PLEASE READ IMPORTANT_**

**_-In regards to my story 'The Way I Dreamed It'_**

_It has come to my attention (**by an anonimous tip**)that some one **(The Sin of the Creator)** has posted my story and is planning on changing it **WITHOUT** my permission. There is another person **evildart17** who is posting my story up as well **HOWEVER he DOES** have my permission to post it up **CORRECTING** only the spelling and grammar error._

_I have written five stories . . . ._

_The way I dreaemd – is the only one I have allowed anyone to revise (evildar17)._

_Midnight Snack – no one else should have it posted up._

_One shot is all you get – no one should have it posted up._

_Team Zero – no one should have it posted up, and FYI this story is in hiatus for now._

_Heroes come back – no one should have it posted up._

_. . . . . so PLEASE if anyone else has my stories posted up report them for abuse, this has been going on for a while now, I myself reported to KYUBITEASER that some was copying her story 'Into the woods', don't let people STEAL stories, please let them know._

:( _it's sad that people have to resort to this but we have to put them in their place._

* * *

**Yo it's me**; here is a one-shot for you guys.

**A/n** – In regards to my other story the way I dreamed it I have decided to leave it that way it is w/o a sequel. I said I made the story short cuz I didn't want to drag out the story I think a sequel would be basically the same thing, besides its perfect the way it is.

I said that I would write more stories and I am, this is a small appetizer before I give you another good story, I have two stories that I'm writing, they are both past four chapters, but I will not post them up just yet and when I do I will post them up one at a time.

_Warning: __**LEMON**__ and __**Explicit Language**__ appear in this story._

DO Not read if your offended by it or a minor

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

MIDnight SnaCK

By. Dragon of the Underworld

It was early morning 12: 37am to be exact, it was dark and rain was pouring down on Konoha.

Hinata was in bed but in reality she was not asleep, she was in bed and in her nightgown. She quickly crossed her legs and bit her lip, it was happening again the tenth time to be exact and it was getting harder to bear.

She could feel her folds twitching and her pussy begin to ache, god she needed to get fucked, but to her that there is only one that she wanted. Hinata's hormones had been going crazy for years, but in all her years she never masturbated. Hinata felt if she masturbated she wouldn't stop till she came and she didn't want that she wanted Naruto to be the one to make her cum for the first time in her life.

All her urges had been building up and she just couldn't take it any more she needed to be satisfied, and those very erotic dreams of him definitely did not help her. Hinata knew only one way to do that she had to tell Naruto.

'_But what if Naruto doesn't feel the same way, what am I suppose to do, I can't force him, but I need him . . . . . .no I can't that would be raping him . . . oh god'_ thought Hinata.

Hinata stood up and walked to the window and quickly opened it, she jumped out getting drenched from the rain and quickly dashed to Naruto's apartment.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto was wide-awake in his bed wearing only his boxers, he sat up on his bed sweating, and his urges were getting the best of him yet again. Naruto needed some action he was still a virgin and could only imagine how good it must feel, he needed to feel a woman's warmth.

What made matter worst was the fact that Naruto would experience when ever the kyuubi went in to heat, because of that his urges were way to much for him to handle so unlike Hinata he would relieve himself. Every time he relieved himself he would always think of the girl that would always made him go crazy and turn him on, Hinata. Hinata was so sweet and nice, and then there were the other qualities that made him go crazy, she was so gorgeous, she had an amazing body from top to bottom and very matured, and she was still a virgin, which made him want to be the one to take her.

Apart from that there was something special about her that just made him even more attracted to her, this amazing scent that always caught his nose, kyuubi kept telling him that it was the scent of a female ready to mate and bear children.

Naruto stood up and went to the bathroom to relieve himself, maybe it was the fact that he was thinking of her but he could smell that scent that made him go crazy for her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hinata arrived at Naruto's apartment, but she wanted to surprise him so she opened his window, which he never locked and entered. To Hinata's luck the window lead to Naruto's room, but when she entered she saw that he was not in his room. Hinata looked around and saw light escaping through the cracks of a door.

Hinata realized that it was the bathroom; she began to walk towards it when suddenly she heard some moans. Hinata stopped and listened for a while, she knew what he was doing and that in turned made her begin to feel that same feeling from earlier.

She quickly crossed her legs to try and stop the feeling but did not work, so she wondered closer to the door. God she wanted to watch him, she wanted to see his dick and how big it is, but all she could do was listen. Hinata reached the door; she wanted to hear well so she pressed her ear to the door. It escaped Hinata's mind that the door was not closed it was just slightly opened, so when she pressed her ear to the door it flew open and she fell forward on to the ground.

Naruto turned around to see what had happen when he did he saw Hinata.

"Hinata?" said Naruto a bit confused.

Hinata pushed herself up in to a crawling position and then lifted her head up to explain herself.

"Naruto-kun I --" she never finished as she came face to face with Naruto's erect member.

She made attempts to talk closing and opening her mouth but all she could do was stare with much longing at his dick.

All Naruto could do was stare at her, she was drenched and all she wore was a small lavender nightgown which was now some what see through and he could she her oh so sweet melons, which made him completely hard.

Both of them were now going crazy and they definitely couldn't take it any more.

Hinata swallowed, then she licked her lip, "Naruto-kun . . ca-can I . . . . can I ta-taste it"

Naruto was completely surprised with what she said and was about to say yes but Hinata didn't wait for him to answer as she opened her mouth leaned forward taking him in her mouth.

"AAARGgggh hINata" moaned Naruto.

Naruto grabbed her head and began to bob her head back and forward; he could hear her make 'Mm' noises.

'_I guess kyuubi was right she's ready to mate . . . . thank god . . . I didn't want to have to r--'_ "Ohhh god Hinata your so gooooood"

Hinata changed her position; she was now on her knees with her legs under her ass. Hinata brought a hand up and began to pump his dick at the same time she sucked him, her head and hand were in sync and would go up and down at the same time. She made sure she gave his head extra attention flicking her tongue on it and sucking it harder.

Having Naruto in her mouth made her even hornier, she could feel her juices begin to leak out of her pussy.

"Hinata awwwhhh . . . . HINata"

Hinata could feel him tense up and began to pump him faster, Hinata wanted to taste him so bad.

"HINATA . . . . . I'm cumming" Naruto exploded in to her mouth, Hinata didn't hesitate she began to swallow it and suck him dry loving ever drop of it.

She pulled away, "my god . . . .Naruto-kun you taste so good"

"Hinata there's more cumming" Hinata quickly put him in her mouth again as he began to shoot his seed in to her mouth again.

Hinata finished swallowing all his cum, "Mmm . . . Naruto-kun I want more"

"Hinata it's my turn" said Naruto as he put the seat down on the toilet and then lifted Hinata and sat her on it. It was easy for Naruto to strip Hinata naked, all he did was grabbed the hem of her nightgown and quickly lifted it over her. The nightgown was all she had on but not no more.

Naruto quickly sat on the floor so that he could be in level with her pussy. Naruto could already see and smell her sweet nectar she was dripping wet.

"Hinata why are you so wet" said Naruto.

"When I think of having sex with you Naruto-kun I always get this wet" she said.

Naruto gave her a quick like on her swollen lip lapping up all the juice he could giving Hinata a jolt of electricity through out her body, which made her moan.

Naruto continued to lick her folds and inserted one finger in to her and began to pump.

"aaarrrgggg god, Naruto uuhhhnnn"

Naruto inserted another finger and began to pump faster.

"NARuto-kuuun oohhhhhh Naruto-kun aaarrrrgggghhh moooore more" moaned Hinata as she writhes in her ecstasy.

At this point Naruto inserted a third finger, he wanted to stretch her and get here ready for the big one.

"Naruto-kun aaarrgggghh" Hinata's hips began to buckle and grind on to Naruto's face.

Naruto moved his mouth to her clitoris and began to rub it with his tongue and suck on it, and then with one of the finger he was pumping her he searched for the g-spot and when he found it he began to rub it making Hinata feel amazing pleasure, her moans got louder and she began to flail from the pleasure.

With her g-spot and clitoris being stimulated at the same time Hinata began to experience something that she had been waiting for a long time she was reaching her climax.

"Aaaarrrggghh Naruto-kun uuhnn I'm CUMMING" Naruto quickly replaced his fingers with his mouth as he sucked up her cum. He would lick and suck while he lapped up all her cum.

"MMmm . . . . Hinata you taste like cinnamon rolls" said Naruto as he took one last lick at her pussy.

Hinata was panting heavily, "Naruto-kun . . . . that . . .was . . .amazing"

"Were not done yet" said Naruto as he stood Hinata up and pinned her against the wall and then lifted her right leg exposing her pussy, Naruto positioned himself on her pussy.

"Ready"

"Naruto I want you to take my virginity . . .hurry . . I can't take it any more" said Hinata.

Naruto slowly began to enter her, god she felt so warm and soft, it was amazing, it was getting harder so he thrusted hard in to her as he fully entered her.

This made Hinata let out a cry of pain. Naruto did not continued till he knew for sure she was ready, so instead he began to kiss her very passionately, Hinata trying to forget about the pain returned the kiss. Hinata could feel him pleasuring one of her breast with his free hand. At this point Hinata had completely forgotten about the pain.

Naruto slowly began to pump his dick in to her as her moved back and forward. Hinata had gotten rid of the pain but now it felt a bit weird, however the feeling better and better for her the feeling of being filled with his dick was so good, it was making her ache go away and replacing it with pure pleasure.

"Aaahhhh Naruto aarrrgg Naruto faster"

Naruto complied with her demands and began to thrust faster into her. Hinata could feel Naruto still get harder and bigger inside her.

"Ohhh Naruto uuhhn faster Naruto" moaned Hinata as she let go of the kiss, she couldn't take it she needed to scream, the pleasure was to good to hold her moans back.

Naruto continued to increase his speed to please Hinata as much as he could, that's what he wanted he wanted to satisfy her greatly.

Hinata's breathing started to get heavy, sweat was now rolling down her body, her free breast was bouncing up and down every time Naruto would ram his dick into her.

"Oh my god uuhhhnn more harder please" moaned Hinata, and again Naruto did as he was told.

Watching Hinata writhe in her ecstasy was making Naruto hornier and wanting more.

"UUhhhnn HINatA your mine now aarrrggh god you feel amazing" moaned Naruto.

"AAAAhhhhh moremore, oohhh please . . . give me more Naruto"

"You like . . . . . . . what . . . . . I'm doing . . . . .to you . . Hinata" asked Naruto through pants.

"OOOhhh god yes, it's so hard it feels so goaaarrrrggghhh Naruto I'm cumming"

"Hinata I'm cumming to"

"AAAhhh Naruto cum inside, please I want you inside me" Naruto only nodded as he rammed his dick into her as deep as he could causing her to cum first.

"AAARRRRRRGggGHHHh" hinata's cum on his dick made him reach his climax as well.

"AARRRgghh" they both moaned together.

'_I can feel it, I can feel his hot cum inside me . . . . . it feels so good'_ she thought.

They both feel on the ground, Hinata was completely tired and could barely move, Naruto leaned in and kissed her and then lifter her up bridal style and carried her to the bed.

"Naruto-kun did you like it" she asked and Naruto just nodded.

"I glad . . . . . . . Naruto-kun . . . this could be your forever if you want" she said as she ran her hands through her body.

"Hinata do you mean you want to be with me" he asked and she nodded.

"that's great . . . . . . . . . the thing is that I thought . . well the kyuubi told me (she already knows) that you were just ready to mate and to have children, so I thought that maybe that 's what you wanted from me" he said.

"I was and I do want, but the real reason why I came to you was because I love you, Naruto-kun if you want I will let you do to me what you did tonight if you let me be with you, please I need you" she said.

"Hinata you don't need to bribe me to be with you, you're the only girl that drives me crazy and you're in amazing in bed, of course I want you to be with me"

Hinata quickly hugged Naruto with so much joy.

"You know you could still do to me what ever you want to me in bed when ever you want" she said blushing.

"Good because I was going to with or with out your permission" Hinata blushed even more at what he said and then he leaned in to kiss her.

'_God I hope he does tonight was amazing' _her thought were caught short when she felt his hard dick rubbing on her pussy.

This was already making her horny, she grabbed his dick and put it in position to go in to, Naruto then thrusted into her and began to make love to her again.

In the midst of darkness they were both able to get what they wanted, the one they loved.

Now they were working on the reason why they weren't able to sleep, they were satisfying their hunger.


End file.
